Little Blessing LOST CHAPTER
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: I present to you all... what we've long waited for. Please do not flag this


**_Author's notes:_**

**_As you recall… Sarah had gone into Labor, and was sitting in the Adams' home expected any minute to deliver. While James who was away covering a story from Alexander Hamilton, heard the news and rushed with Mr. Adams only to end up stuck on route to the house because of a giant cart that had fallen in the middle of the road and impossible to get around…_**

**_…_**

"AAAA!" Sarah screamed again as the pain shot right through her like a stinging sword. "Stead now, dear." said the doctor trying to calm her. Samuel let his daughter squeeze his hand. "That's it, dear… hold it steady!" he said to her. The pain was so intense that Sarah was almost ready to buck about to try to shake it away, but Abigail and Elizabeth managed to hold her down steady. "Sarah! Don't…!" cried Elizabeth."

"Mother is hurts…!... IT HURTS…!" Sarah screeched.

"I know, dear, I know, but it will over soon, trust me."

Sur enough, the painful contraction had passed, but Sarah still felt sore and burst into tears. "I'm so afraid." she sobbed. Her mother and father comforted her, but Henri felt just horrible. Seeing how much pain Sarah was in made him feel really bad for her. He could never imagine what it felt like to give birth, or if this was how it would be when he would be expecting his own baby someday, but worse than all that James wasn't there. Surely he would have been here by now where he belonged.

"I wish zere was something more I could do." He said as he hung his head low in shame. "It's alright, Henri." Nappy said. "You've already done you're share, and plenty more."

Henri still didn't feel better. "I hope James gets 'ere soon." he said. Sarah hoped that too, but as she tried to voice it another contraction began. Now they five minutes in between each other… The doctor took a look when the contraction had passed. "Oh my…!" he said "We're nearly there now. Try and move her to the edge of the bed."

The women and Samuel, as gently as they could shifted Sarah so her legs stuck out at the end of the bed. "Oh my God!" cried Sarah "This is really happening…!"

The doctor warned her to calm down. "You need to relax, Mrs. Hiller. It's not good for the baby."

Sarah tried, but she could hardly stop twitching. "Oh, James…! Where are you?" she cried. The she screamed again as another contraction occurred.

Henri couldn't take much more of this himself, and was ready to do something almost drastic, _"Non…!"_ he said to himself. _"James trusted you to stay 'ere. He might come through any moment."_

Sarah screamed again and called out James' name. Something inside Henri snapped, and while no one was watching, he dashed out of the room, and down the stairs. "Henri… where are you going!" called Quincy.

"I'll be back!" Henri called as he dashed out the door, mounted his horse and took off forcing the horse to go faster than it had ever gone before. The children suddenly had the feeling they knew where he was going.

…

James couldn't take the pressure anymore. The men had worked for at least an hour and still had hardly shifted the fallen cart at all, because first they had to get the horses untied safely without harming them. "Please hurry!" James cried for the umpteenth time.

"Calm down, James." Mr. Adams said "They're doing all they can."

James tried as best he could, but he was starting to get more and more edgy. He even almost thought of finding the carless driver of the cart and giving him a piece of his mind for having this happen at a time like this, but then he quickly reminded himself it was just plain bad luck and was no one's fault.

"Sarah! Please be okay…!" he muttered to himself. Then, the sound of the men working quieted down. "What's going on?" he asked.

"James… the men are tired." Mr. Adams said "I'm afraid that the cart is too heavy to continue moving until tomorrow when they can get more me out."

James felt his heart ripping in half. "No…! Tell me it's not true! IT CAN'T BE…! MY WIFE'S IN LABOR… I HAVE TO GET TO HER!"

"Sorry mate!" one of the men said "We did our best but we barely got enough room to squeeze a man through."

James looked over and realized the cart had been shifted just enough. The wagon couldn't get through but he could. "Fine…! Thank you!" James said as he hopped off the wagon, and dashed for the small space. "James…!" called Mr. Adams but James had already managed to squeeze himself through the gap and decided to get to the house by foot if he had too. "Poor fool; I hope he'll be all right."

…

Everything was all set, and the doctor told Sarah she'd have to start pushing soon. "Keep breathing… in and out. In and out!" he instructed her. There was so much excitement in the house, and so much pain shooting through Sarah's body. She felt as if she was being killed slowly and painfully for a crime she didn't commit. "I can't take it anymore!" she cried "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

Another contraction. "Any time now…" the doctor said.

…

James was forcing himself to run faster than he ever could have run before, but it was no good. He had barely run halfway through town and he just couldn't go another step. Despite all his determination to get to his wife before she had their child, his body had had it. He sat himself down on a bench and burst into tears. "Sarah…!" he sobbed "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just can't make it."

What kind of husband was he? He wished he had never left his wife in the first place. Now, the greatest thing in the world was happening, and he wasn't going to be there to be a part of it…

James looked up and through his tearful eyes he could swear he could see a horse galloping towards him. At first he thought it was an illusion conjured up by his guilt and disappointment, but he soon saw it was "Henri…?"

"Get on!" He shouted. They were soon racing through town and out into the country. As blessed as James felt "Henri, I told you not to leave Sarah!"

"I know…" Henri said "I already 'elped 'er best I could, and now I'm 'elping you. Zee baby is almost 'ere you know."

James realized this, and felt he would never be able to repay Henri back for this deed. The main concern now was to get to Sarah… NOW!

…

The doctor stood ready. "Okay… ready?" he asked. Sarah nodded and her father helped her keep her head up and straight. "And go…!"

Sarah pushed and pushed as hard as she could. Her father counted slowly to ten. "Now stop!" said the doctor. "OOHHH…!" Sarah cried. "It's all right. Honey." said her mother "You're almost there."

Sarah so desperately wished she could hold it off for a just a while longer in hopes that her husband would be there, her thoughts were interrupted when she was told to push again. Right at that moment, a strike of extreme pain hit her, as if something was slicing through the area between her legs with a knife!

"It's coming!" the doctor cried "Push again!"

Sarah pushed with every bit of strength she had… "I CAN'T!" she cried "I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Yes you can!" her father said "Just a little more!"

At that precise moment, Henri and James' horse arrived at the house, and James could hear the wailing sounds of his wife's scream. "SARAH…!" he shouted

Sarah could hear him. "James…?" she peeped "JAMES…!" and she pushed real hard right then. "Got it!" the doctor cried as he held up a newborn, crying baby for all to see. "It's a girl." the doctor replied.

Sarah gazed at her newborn baby girl. Tears came to her eyes "Oh my god…!" she sobbed, and she lay back down letting out all her emotion. Her mother and father pecked on the head. "You did it, dear." her mother said.

"A girl…?" James said. Everyone turned to see him standing in the door. "Did… someone say…"

Sarah looked "Oh, James…!" she sobbed James walked over to the bed and embraced Sarah softly and carefully, keeping in mind she had been through a lot. "Oh, Sarah…! He cried with tears coming to his eyes.

The doctor cleaned the baby and cut the umbilical-cord then wrapped her in soft blankets and passed her to the proud parents. Sarah held her daughter in her arms. "Oh… Sarah… She's so beautiful!" he gushed as his baby girl looked up at him. She had her mother's eyes.

"Our firstborn…" Sarah cried, and after a while she let her husband hold the little bundle. James couldn't believe he was actually holding a baby… his baby… his child…! James bent down gently and kissed his daughter's little head.

Then he gazed at his wife, and words could not express how he felt, he kissed her softly. Then the doctor ordered everyone out so Sarah could get some rest. "Don't worry… I'll look after her." James promised her "I love you, Sarah!"

"James…" she said softly "I love you too." then she fell into a deep and near blissful sleep.

James brought the sleeping baby downstairs for the children to see, and Henri was so happy for James. "What's 'er name?" he asked. "Sarah and I talked it over long ago… her name is Priscilla."

Priscilla Elizabeth Hiller! The children were so happy for James, and all took turns look at the baby before Mrs. Adams sent them all up to bed. It was very late.

Henri kept staring at Priscilla. "You want to hold her?" James asked. At first Henri hesitated, but James insisted. After all, she was like a surrogate niece to him now. "Just make sure you hold her head." James said as he passed his daughter to him.

Priscilla let out a sleepy little yawn and opened her tiny eyes and looked up and her Uncle Henri, and smiled at him. "Salute…" Henri cooed at her "'Ello…" He waved his finger in front of her and she playfully reached up and grabbed it with her little hand.

Everyone laughed softly. "I think she likes you…" Elizabeth said.

Henri felt she was right.

This had been a frightening, yet most wondrous night that everyone would remember. James only wished that his parents… or Dr. Franklin were there to see his daughter now. "I understand how you feel…" Samuel said as he gazed down at his granddaughter "They would have loved her, the way we do."

James nodded, but he knew this was a time to be joyful, not sad.

…

A few days later, after Sarah had rested up, and James got all his affairs in order. They bid their farewells to the Adam's and thanked them for everything, and returned home to the print shop with Sarah's parents and Henri.

Moses came to visit when he heard the news and was just delighted to meet the little sweetheart, and congratulated James and Sarah with big hugs, and kissed Sarah on the cheek. "She really is yours." he said a she gazed down at Priscilla.

Soon, and a lot of friends came to visit the baby and all offered James and Sarah congratulations, extra gifts and all the support they could give. James and Sarah couldn't thank everyone more than enough.

It was sad when Henri had to leave and catch his ship back to France. He held Priscilla one last time knowing the next time he saw her, she'd be older. Priscilla cried a bit when he passed her back to her mother.

Still, Henri bid James and Sarah a huge and loving goodbye. "We'll write to you every day." they promised him. Then before long, he boarded the ship and set sail.

…

It really took some getting used for James and Sarah, trying to manage work and Priscilla. Waking up during the night and losing precious sleep. Tending to her every need and getting the paper printed. James was almost too afraid or too tired to even leave home whenever there was a scoop that required his attention, but Sarah's parents always nearby, and Moses, and all their friends… things turned out wonderful.

Eventually, Sarah became pregnant again, and gave birth to a son they named James Junior, because he had his father's hair, and nose. Priscilla was only one and half years old, but she felt happy that she had a little brother now.

James and Sarah were happy too. They had gotten what they always had wanted, and that money could never buy… a loving family.

James was so happy, that he printed a piece of paper in the press that he intended to hang on the wall with a headline that read the only thing he could describe about his family.

**_HAPPY HILLERS!_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_My most sincere apologies to Sarafan, but this is what happens when you do this._**

**_When you start a fic, you finish it!_**

**_But believe me… I did this for everyone._**


End file.
